Alterations
by Rozen91
Summary: Perubahan ini hanyalah untuk menyiapkan bekal ketika saat yang ditentukan untuk mempertanggungjawabkan segala hal yang kita miliki telah tiba. Muslim.


Bismillah…

Assalamu'alaikum…

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter milik J. K. Rowling….

**Summary:**Perubahan ini hanyalah untuk menyiapkan bekal ketika saat yang ditentukan untuk mempertanggungjawabkan segala hal yang kita miliki telah tiba. Muslim.

**.**

**.**

**Alterations**

Zenn Von Rozenkreuz

Harry Potter © JK. Rowling

**.**

**.**

'… **boleh jadi kamu tidak menyenangi sesuatu, padahal itu baik bagimu, dan boleh jadi kamu menyukai sesuatu, padahal itu tidak baik bagimu. Allah mengetahui, sedang kamu tidak mengetahui.' (QS. Al-Baqarah: 216)**

**xxx**

Ginny tahu kalau Hermione Granger adalah seorang pemikir.

Dia sangat tahu itu.

Waktu pertama kali bertemu, Hermione bukanlah Hermione yang sekarang. Dia tidak memakai kerudung dan jilbab yang selalu mengundang tatapan aneh dan penuh tanya dari orang di sekitarnya. Rambut coklat keriting yang melekat di kepalanya dibiarkan bergerai begitu saja. Bajunya juga bisa bermacam-macam yang penting menutupi hal-hal yang memang –menurutnya- tidak boleh dilihat. Mulai dari T-shirt, kemeja, celana puntung, jeans, dan entah apa lagi.

Ginny mulai menyadari perubahan itu saat melihatnya memegang Kitab Tafsir al-Qur'an dan Kumpulan Hadits Shahih. Saat itu dia selalu membawa yang memiliki terjemahan, tapi sekarang berbeda. Dia lebih senang menghafalkannya. Jika senggang, yang selalu dilakukannya adalah mempelajari isi dan kandungan al-Qur'an. Ginny selalu memperhatikannya.

Berpikir, apa yang menyenangkan dari semua itu?

Dulu, Hermione Granger bisa dekat dengan siapa saja, baik laki-laki mau pun perempuan. Tapi, sekarang berbeda. Dia lebih menjaga jarak dengan laki-laki. Dia bisa tertawa bebas jika sedang bersama dengan teman-teman perempuannya, tapi dia hanya akan tersenyum kecil jika di depan laki-laki. Dia selalu berbicara lembut pada anak kecil, namun akan menjadi tegas pada laki-laki. Dan dia tak pernah terlihat berdua dengan laki-laki. Tidak tanpa salah satu teman perempuannya.

Dan dia benar-benar menjaga pergaulannya.

Pernah ada laki-laki yang selalu menggangu Hermione. Laki-laki itu sangat keras kepala dan berkali-kali menelpon ke rumahnya. Bahkan The Burrow pun tidak luput dari jajahannya. Suatu kali, Ginny mendengar pembicaraan mereka,

"Bisakah anda langsung ke topic saja?"

"Kau tidak suka berbasa-basi, eh?"

"Bukannya begitu, tapi saya pikir anda pasti tahu kenapa saya bersikap begini pada anda."

"Oh… well…tapi, sekali saja masa tidak boleh, sih?"

"Sekali atau berkali-kali, bagi saya itu sama saja. Maaf, sebenarnya anda hanya membuang-buang waktu dengan menelpon saya. Sekali lagi maaf, jika kata-kata saya menyinggung perasaan anda, tapi berhentilah 'mengikuti' saya karena saya tidak ingin berkomunikasi dengan anda melalui cara yang tidak layak."

"… Aku mengerti. Maaf jika aku mengganggumu."

"Terima kasih."

"You're welcome. Kalau begitu, Assalamu'alaikum."

"Wa'alaikumussalam."

Ginny tertegun. Tertegun karena melihat Hermione yang tersenyum lega saat menutup telepon seraya mengucapkan hamdalah. Walau pun sedikit, dia bisa melihat kemurungan di wajahnya. Sejak saat itu tak ada lagi dering telpon yang mengganggu di malam mau pun siang hari. Dan beberapa hari kemudian, dia tahu kalau Hermione dulu menyukai laki-laki yang sering menerornya itu. Ginny memperhatikan dia yang hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Berpikir, kenapa Hermione mau saja membuang kesempatan emasnya itu?

Hermione selalu berusaha membantu orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Ginny kadang ikut membantunya. Dia selalu memerhatikan bagaimana gadis itu tersenyum padahal dia pun sedang dalam kesulitan. Pernah, dia tidak membantu seseorang dan itu pun teman dekatnya sendiri. Saat ditanya, dia menjawab bahwa Lavender ingin dibantu untuk bisa berpacaran dengan Ron. Ginny berpikir apakah Hermione merasa cemburu atau apa. Tapi, ternyata tidak. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia akan membantu kalau kau mau pacaran setelah nikah, tapi dia tidak akan membantu kalau kau memilih pacaran di jalan yang penuh hawa nafsu. Ada perkataan yang selalu diingat Ginny,

"Aku akan membantumu dalam kebaikan, tapi tidak dengan kemaksiatan. Bukan berarti aku tidak menyayangi kalian. Justru aku melakukannya karena aku sayang kalian."

Saat itu, Ginny langsung tahu kalau tindakan Hermione sama seperti gambaran QS. Al-Baqarah: 216.

Ginny tahu kalau dia senang belajar.

Dia sangat tahu itu.

Hermione selalu belajar. Jika tak ada yang sedang dia lakukan atau mereka –teman-temannya- memintanya, dia akan mengajari mereka. Tentang hal-hal yang tidak pernah mereka dengar sebelumnya. Dia pernah cerita tentang larangan memakan daging babi bagi muslim. Ternyata memang ada rahasia di balik larangan itu. Karena, daging babi lebih banyak mudharat-nya daripada manfaatnya. Lalu untuk apa babi diciptakan, karena setahu Ginny babi tak memiliki kegunaan apa pun. Dia menjawab bahwa hanya dengan setetes minyak babi, makanan akan terasa enak, dan manusia menyukai yang enak-enak. Saat itu dia langsung tahu kalau babi diciptakan untuk menggoda manusia.

Hermione senang menulis.

Dan Ginny tahu itu.

Hermione pernah meninggalkan buku catatannya di atas meja. Catatan yang selalu ditulisinya saat membuka kitab-kitab agama. Ginny diam-diam membukanya. Semuanya ditulis dalam bentuk skema dan dia hanya menelengkan kepalanya bingung, tidak mengerti bagaimana cara membaca skema itu. Tanpa sengaja, dia membuka halaman akhir. Semuanya dipenuhi coretan-coretan tangan, walau pun begitu ia masih bisa sedikit membacanya.

'Hidup di dunia tidaklah menyenangkan. Banyak tipu daya yang selalu mengintai. Aku selalu berpikir kapan Allah akan memanggilku. Aku sangat merindukan-Mu, ya Rabb. Aku pun sangat merindukanmu, ya Rasulullah. Ya Rabb, Kapankah Engkau akan memanggilku ke sisi-Mu? Ya Allah, aku yakin, Engkau belum memanggilku karena suatu hal yang hanya bisa kutebak saja. Karena itu, aku akan berjuang menegakkan agama-Mu.'

Ginny terdiam. Tak menyangka bahwa selama ini Hermione sangat merindukan kematian. Sangat merindukan Allah dan Rasulullah. Tapi, kenapa Hermione tidak bunuh diri saja kalau dia sangat ingin bertemu? Hermione hanya tertawa kecil dan bertanya balik,

"Apakah dulu Rasulullah saw. dan para sahabat bunuh diri untuk bertemu Allah swt.?"

Hermione adalah muslimah yang sabar.

Dia sabar saat orang-orang mempertanyakan penampilannya yang mereka pikir terlalu fanatik.

Dia sabar saat memilih belajar daripada terlalu banyak bermain-main.

Dia sabar saat menjauhi laki-laki yang disukainya.

Dia sabar saat mengajari orang-orang yang memintanya.

Dia sabar dalam kerinduannya akan Penciptanya.

Berakit-rakit ke hulu, berenang-renang ke tepian.

Bersakit-sakit dahulu, bersenang-senang kemudian.

Mungkin itu pepatah yang tepat untuk menggambarkan seorang Hermione Granger... tidak, maksudnya, Hermione Malfoy.

Dan Ginny setuju dengan hal itu.

Setelah lulus Pesantren, Hermione langsung dilamar oleh seorang pemuda berambut perak. Tapi, dia tidak langsung menerimanya. Pemuda itu harus memenuhi serangkaian syarat yang diajukan Hermione. Yang dimana Ginny tahu syarat-syarat itu lebih menjurus pada pengujian seberapa kuat iman pemuda itu. Dan dia hanya tercengang saat tahu pemuda itu memenuhi puluhan syarat Hermione. Mereka menikah dan nyaris beberapa kerabat tak menyetujui tata cara pernikahan yang diajukan Hermione, padahal di pihak laki-laki sama sekali tidak masalah dengan hal itu. Akhirnya, setelah melalui berbagai diskusi yang berujung pada ucapan yang dilontarkan Hermione ('Aku tidak akan menikah kalau pernikahannya tidak dilaksanakan seperti itu.'), pernikahan yang khidmat pun dilaksanakan. Ginny dapat melihat senyum bahagia gadis itu dan bibirnya yang tak berhenti mengucapkan syukur di hari itu. Setelah beberapa hari, Ginny tahu kalau pemuda itulah yang dulu mengejar-ngejar Hermione.

Laki-laki yang dulu disukai Hermione.

Ginny hanya tersenyum geli memikirkan semua yang dialami oleh Hermione. Gadis itu penyabar. Ya. Hermione penyabar.

Dan dia benar-benar seperti pepatah itu.

Ginny pernah bertanya,

"Kenapa kau mau saja berubah seperti ini? Kau tahu, rasanya seperti terkekang. Tidak bisa melakukan inilah, itulah, dan lain sebagainya."

Hermione tertawa kecil.

"Aku hanya mengerjakan apa yang diperintahkan Allah swt. dan Rasul-Nya. Bukankah, hanya Pencipta yang sangat memahami ciptaannya?"

"Nabi Muhammad saw., 'kan, bukan Pencipta."

"Tapi, dia utusan-Nya, 'kan?"

Dan kemudian, di usianya yang ke-17, Ginerva Weasley mengubah cara berpakaiannya saat keluar rumah. Awalnya dia hanya memakai kerudung tipis, celana jeans, dan kaos lengan panjang. Saat Hermione melihatnya, dia hanya tersenyum dan berkata,

"Menutupi bukan berarti membungkus, Ginny."

Lalu, dia mengganti kerudungnya dengan kerudung yang kainnya lebih tebal dan lebih panjang hingga ke pinggang. Celana jeans berubah menjadi rok. Saat ditanya apakah cara itu sudah benar, Hermione menjelaskan,

"Dalam QS. al-Azhab: 59, dijelaskan bahwa pakaian seorang muslimah adalah jilbab. Jilbab dalam bahasa Arab berarti pakaian yang menutupi seluruh tubuh (pakaian kurung). Ayat ini menjelaskan pada kita bahwa menutup tubuh adalah kewajiban setiap mukminah dan merupakan tanda keimanan mereka." **–****-**

Ginny pun memakai jilbab. Saat ia berjalan, Hermione menyadari ada yang kurang. Dia pun berceletuk,

"Ada hadis riwayat Aisyah ra. bahwasanya Asma binti Abu Bakar masuk menjumpai Rasulullah saw. dengan pakaian yang tipis, lantas Rasulullah saw. berpaling darinya dan berkata, "Hai Asma, sesungguhnya jika seorang wanita sudah mencapai usia haid (akil baligh) maka tak ada yang layak terlihat, kecuali hadza wa hadza," sambil beliau menunjuk wajah dan telapak tangan. (HR. Abu Daud dan Baihaqi)" **–****-**

Sejak saat itu, Ginny selalu memakai kaos kaki saat keluar dan memakai hijabnya saat muhrimnya datang bersilahturahmi. Dia ikut pengajian yang biasanya dibina Hermione di rumahnya, jika bukan di rumah, ya di masjid. Dia tadarus bersama muslimah lainnya di masjid. Dan dia benar-benar menjaga pergaulannya. Beberapa bulan kemudian, Molly Weasley mengikuti jejak anaknya dan menjadi ummu yang sangat ketat terhadap keluarganya. Kedua orang tua Ginny benar-benar menerapkan QS. At-Tahrim: 6.

Dan Ginny selalu mengingat kata-kata Hermione,

"Setiap melangkah kita akan menemui 2 pilihan, maka pilihlah 1 dari pilihan itu dengan menggunakan akal yang sehat tanpa campur baur hawa nafsu. Jangan lihat apa yang ada di depanmu, tapi lihatlah apa yang ada di baliknya. Maksudnya, pikiran kita didasarkan pada akhirat semata."

Ginerva Weasley yakin bahwa setelah kehidupan di dunia, dia akan ke akhirat dan mempertanggungjawabkan setiap waktu, setiap barang, setiap perbuatan, dan setiap kata-kata yang ia lakukan di hadapan Penciptanya. Karena itu, sebelum saatnya tiba, ia akan menyiapkan bekal untuk di akhirat nanti.

Berakit-rakit ke hulu, berenang-renang ke tepian.

Bersakit-sakit dahulu, bersenang-senang kemudian.

Ginny yakin seperti itulah kehidupan. Jika kau berkerja keras menegakkan agama Allah di dunia, kau akan mendapatkan balasannya di akhirat.

Insya Allah.

**xxx**

'**Dari****Abu****Said****Al-Khudri****ra.****berkata:****Saya****mendengar****Rasulullah****saw.****bersabda:**** "****Siapa****di****antara****kalian****yang****melihat****kemungkaran****maka****hendaklah****merubahnya****dengan****tangannya,****jika****tidak****mampu****dengan****lisannya,****dan****jika****tidak****mampu****dengan****hatinya.****Dan****yang****sedemikian****itu****selemah-lemahnya****iman****"'****(HR.****Muslim)**-SyariahOnline. Hadits Amar Ma'ruf Nahi Mungkar, Iman Santoso-

.

Wallahu 'alam bi shawab.

**-The End-**

Alhamdulillah…

Wahai saudaraku, hari raya Idul Adha telah kita lalui dalam kegembiraan. Semoga kita dapat mempererat aqidah dan ukhuwah kita semua. Amin.

Wassalamu'alaikum…

-Touch Of Air-

_Rozen91_


End file.
